The proliferation of mobile communications and computing devices, particularly hand-held and tablet versions, has brought about an increase in the capacity and capability of such devices. Fueling the increased capacity and capability are a multitude of applications designed for the devices that provide user information and entertainment experiences when executed on the devices. Such applications provide multimedia content to the user including videos, movies, news programs, games, and the like.
While the portability of these mobile devices is convenient, often it is desirable to enjoy the content provided by the applications on a larger viewing screen or display. Accordingly, some mobile devices are capable of transmitting (i.e., streaming) content from the device to a larger display via a wireless connection.
However, the link quality of the wireless connection and the type of content transmitted to the display can vary over time while streaming. This may have a negative impact on the quality of the experience for the user, including loading or buffering delays, interruptions, and poor video quality.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same reference number references like features and components throughout the drawings.